


1994

by stickernothappy



Category: AHEB - Fandom, AHEB2019, Ang Huling El Bimbo - Eraserhead/Novenario, Ang Huling El Bimbo 2018, Ang Huling El Bimbo 2019, Ang Huling El Bimbo Musical
Genre: Circus Album AU, F/M, Musical, circus AU, eraserheads, opm
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Joy, a Journalism student, forms a new friendship with the up-and-coming band from their University, 1994.





	1. Entry 001.

**Author's Note:**

> 1994: Hector Samala (Reb Atadero) on Vocals/Lead Guitar, AJ Cruz (Topper Fabregas) on Bass, Emman Azarcon (Boo Gabunada) on Drums
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is an AU based on Eraserheads' 1994 album, Circus. Joy and Tiyang Dely still owns Toyang's, Hector, Emman and AJ are still staying in their dormitory and have the same courses. 
> 
> Planned on making this a dark AU but decided to just... change it when I'm starting to write. (Alapaap was supposed to be a drug but it's now different)

** Entry 001.  **

1994 | 1995 | **1996** | 1997 | 1998

** Location: Club Dredd **

Hindi gaano karami ang tao ngayong gabi, iilang mga kakilala lang at kaklase ang dumalo sa pinaka-unang gig ng banda ni Hector Samala. Kahit madilim, kabisado ni Hector ang mga mukhang nakikita nya bago sumalang sa entablado…

Bukod sa isa.

Pumasok si Joy sa bar na may alinlangan pa sa kanyang mukha. Hindi naman sya pala-punta rito pero upang maabutan ang bandang usap-usapan ngayon sa campus, sinubukan nya na rin. Pinagsusulat sila ng kanilang propesor ng isang riserts patungkol sa _music scene_ ng Pilipinas ngayon at ang napili nyang banda ay ang **1994**.

Umakyat na ang tatlo. Si Hector, Emman at Anthony. Bakas sa kanila na nagagalak sila sa gagawin nila ngayong gabi pero kinakabahan din. Inayos nila ang kanilang mga instrumento at nang ito’y maayos na, nagsalita na si Hector sa _mic_.

“Uh… We’re 1994, taon kung saan isinilang ang aming banda… and this is…” pakilala ni Hector sa mga tao na nasa loob ng bar. Agad na tumugtog ang banda ng una nilang kanta na pinamagatang ‘Bato’, may bigat ang bawat hampas at bagsak sa mga instrumento. Iba sa mga sumisikat na banda ngayon. Kahit ganon, napapatungo ang mga tao, ninanamnam ang bawat tunog at liriko na kinakanta ni Hector, kabilang na si Joy. 

Kumukuha ito ng bidyo at kinukuhanan ng litrato ang banda, patibay na sinusundan nya ang bandang 1994 para sa kanyang maikling riserts. Umorder ito ng alak sa _counter_ at bahagyang sumasabay ang kanyang katawan sa kanta. 

Matapos ang ilang kanta, bumaba muna ang banda at nagsabing magpapahinga ito saglit. Sinalubong ito ni Joy sa gilid na kakapaalam lang sa _organizer_ kung ano ang balak nyang gawin sa banda.

“Joy Manawari, second year Journalism student. Nais ko sana kayong ma-interview para sa isang project ni Sir Rivera. I heard kilala mo sya?” bati nito kay Hector na agad syang inunlakan. Kanina pa sinusulyapan ni Hector si Joy sa entablado at nagulat ito nang bigla syang salubungin ng dalaga.

Dahan-dahang tinungo ni Hector ang kanyang ulo, iniisip kung papayag ba syang magpa-_interview_ para sa klase ni Sir Rivera. Magkakilala sila, oo. Pero dahil naka-ilang _retake_ ito ng _major_ sa kanya. “Sure! Kaso, kailangan na ba ngayon?” tanong nito kay Joy.

Ngumiti si Joy, at nakakahawa ito (para siguro kay Hector) kaya napangiti rin ang binata. “Hindi naman. Siguro wrong timing ang pagpaalam ko sa’yo dito. Hindi ko kasi alam paano kayo mako-kontak dahil hindi naman naka-kalat ang number nyo. Hindi ko rin alam kung nagsstay ba kayo sa dorm. Kaya nung may nag-post sa bulletin na may gig kayo dito sa Dredd, dali-dali akong pumunta.” paliwanag ni Joy, “Okay lang ba kunin yung number ng manager nyo? Para mai-sked yung interview ko sa inyo tutal sembreak pa naman.” dagdag nito.

Napailing si Hector at kinapa ang pitaka sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon, “Wala pa kaming manager as of now. Tutal nagsisimula pa lang din naman kami…” hinablot ni Hector ang kapirasong papel na may number nya sa pitaka at inabot kay Joy, “Pero pwede mo naman akong tawagan. Ittry kong hagilapin yung dalawa ko pang kabanda dahil alam ko uuwi sila sa kani-kanilang bahay.”

Tinanggap ito ni Joy. Tumahimik ang dalawa. _Awkward_.

Tinago ni Joy ang papel sa bulsa at nakipagkamay kay Hector. “Nice meeting you, Hector. Uh, see you! Kontak na lang kita as soon as possible. Salamat!” tinanggap ni Hector ang pakikipagkamay at pinanuod na makaalis si Joy sa harap nya. Umiling ulit ito at sumunod kung nasaan man si Emman at Anthony.

** Location: Toyang’s, Bahay din ni Joy at Tiya Dely **

Tinatapos ni Joy ang pagsusulat nya ng iilang mga katanungan para sa banda ni Hector. Medyo nahihirapan ‘to, nangangapa sa kung paano ba magtanong sa isang banda dahil nasanay ito sa ibang _Beat_.

Dumaan si Tiyang Dely sa pinagppwestuhan ni Joy at napatingin sa ginagawa nito. “Anong oras na Joy, hindi ka ba matutulog?”

“Nako, Tiyang. Matatapos na po!” nakangiting sagot ni Joy, “Mauna na ho kayong matulog, magliligpit na rin po ako.”

“O sya, sige.” hinayaan ni Tiyang Dely si Joy sa ginagawa nya at pumwesto na sa kama. Nang tumahimik ulit ang paligid ni Joy, nagsimula ulit itong magsulat sa panibagong papel na may panibagong mga katanungan ulit.


	2. Entry 002.

** Entry 002.  **

1994 | 1995 | **1996** | 1997 | 1998

** Location: Sunken Garden **

Nakaupo lang si Joy sa bangko malapit sa Palma Hall. Hinihintay nya ang banda na makarating sa oras na kanilang pinagkasunduan. Napaaga lang talaga ng dating si Joy dahil malapit ang kanilang tinitirahan sa pagkakakitaan nila (sa Area 2 lang ang kanilang bahay/canteen). 

Tinapik ni Hector ang balikat ni Joy na syang ikinagulat naman ng dalaga. “Oh, andyan na pala kayo.”

“Sorry! Kakarating lang namin. Kanina ka pa ba?” tanong ni Hector. Sumunod na dumating si Emman at Anthony galing sa malapit na tindahan. “Ah, eto pala si Emman sa bass, si Anthony sa drums. Sya si Joy, magiinterview daw sa atin.” pakilala ni Hector sa tatlo. Agad na tumayo si Joy at nakipagkamay sa dalawa.

“Pasensya na sa abala, para sa major lang kay Sir Rivera.” pabirong paliwanag ni Joy sa dalawa na tinawanan nilang lahat. “Pare-parehas ba kayo ng kursong kinukuha?” 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, “Business na course kinuha ko.” paliwanag ni Anthony. 

“Political Science.” banggit ni Emman at kinain na ang hawak hawak na biskwit. Umupo ulit si Joy sa bangko na tinabihan naman ni Hector, habang ang dalawa, sa damuhan na lang umupo dahil ayaw na nilang mapalayo.

Nagsimula agad mag-tanong si Joy sa kanilang tatlo, simula sa simpleng mga tanong hanggang sa kung ano ang balak nila sa pagbabanda at ano ang pwede nilang ambag sa industriyang pinapasukan nila. Naging mahaba ang kanilang sagot, may ilan na pahapyaw na kwento, kaya inabot sila ng halos dalawang oras.

“Salamat talaga sa inyo. Ang gaganda ng sagot nyo, siguradong marami akong malalagay sa papel.” papuri ni Joy sa tatlo.

Natuwa ang tatlo, “Sus! Maayos nga tanong mo eh. Alam mo ba, ikaw pa lang ang unang nagtanong sa amin!” banggit ni Emman. “Eh nasabi ba sa’yo ni Hector na kukunin ka nyang manager ng banda namin?” dagdag nito. Nanlaki ang mata ni Hector at bahagyang sinipa si Emman. Nakuha naman agad ito ni Emman at napatingin kay Hector. Ngumiti na lamang at tinuloy ang kain.

“Manager? Ako? Parang… hindi pa…” sagot ni Joy na tumingin naman kay Hector. Bumalik ng tingin si Hector kay Joy at ngumiti na lang din.

“Yun dapat sasabihin ko sa’yo pagkatapos ng interview pero naunahan ako ng isa dyan… Kung… gusto mo lang naman.” paliwanag ni Hector.

“Pag-iisipan ko…” sagot ni Joy. Gusto sana ni Joy dahil parang _exciting _ito sa parte nya. Pero paano nga ba mag-manage ng isang banda?

Tumahimik ang apat. Abala si Joy sa pagsusulat dahil sinisimulan nya na ang kanyang _article_ samantalang ang tatlo ay naghihintay lumipas ang oras. Tumingin bigla si Emman kay Hector. “Ano, tara na?” tanong ni Emman. Napakunot ang noo ni Joy, bakas sa mukha ang pagkaka-intriga sa tanong ni Emman.

“Anong oras na ba?” pabalik na tanong ni Hector.

Tumingin si Emman sa orasan nya, “Malapit na mag-ala singko. Baka wala na tayong maupuan kapag mamaya na tayo umalis.” nagsimula nang mag-ayos si Emman at tumayo, na ganong ginawa rin ni Anthony. “Joy, sama ka?”

Napakamot ng ulo si Joy. “S-Sama? Saan?”

Huling tumayo si Hector at nagpagpag. Bigla itong ngumiti at tumingin kay Joy. “Sa Alapaap.”


	3. Entry 003.

** Entry 003.  **

1994 | 1995 | **1996** | 1997 | 1998

** Location: Alapaap **

Wala pang ala-siete, marami na agad ang tao. Samu’t saring mga estudyante mula sa iba’t ibang unibersidad ang dumadayo marahil kakabukas lang nito. Nakadikit lang si Joy kay Anthony dahil kanina pa sila naguusap sa kotse ni Hector. (Sila ang nakaupo sa likod, si Emman sa harap) Napapatingin si Hector sa kanilang dalawa, parang nagseselos?

“Bagong bukas na bar ito sa Katip. Kaya siguro dinadayo ng mga tao dahil bago at siguro malinis pa? Tutugtog din kasi yung bandang kakilala namin. Ikaw ba, hindi ka ba napunta sa mga ganito?” paliwanag ni Anthony kay Joy habang naglalakad ang apat na ‘to sa loob ng bar. Naghahanap ng mauupuan pero mukhang malabo na dahil sa dami ng nagpunta.

Tumungo lang si Joy. “Hindi naman ako mahilig sa mga ganito. Tsaka… napapunta lang ako sa Dredd nung isang gabi dahil sa inyo.” natatawang sagot nito kay Anthony. 

Biglang lumapit si Hector kay Joy, “Uy! Gusto mo bang kuhanan na kita ng drinks? Anong gusto mo?” bulong nito kay Joy. Umiling lang si Joy at bumulong pabalik na mamaya na lang ito oorder sa counter. “Sigurado ka?” sunod na tanong ni Hector na tinunguan lang ni Joy. 

Kumalas si Emman sa grupo para puntahan ang nililigawan nyang si Mylene. Mag-isa ‘tong umiinom sa counter, naghihintay ng makakakita sa kanya sa loob. Nang mapansin ni Mylene na may pamilyar na mukha na papalapit sa kanya, napangiti ito bigla.

“Mylene!” rinig ni Emman ang pangalan ng kanyang nililigawan sa ibang lalaki. Malas, naunahan nanaman sya. Huminga na lang ng malalim si Emman at sinubukang makabalik kela Hector. 

Nagkasalisi si Emman at Hector dahil papunta na ito sa counter ng bar. Kumuha ito ng dalawang alak, isa sa kanya, isa naman para raw kay Anthony. Nang makabalik na si Hector kay Anthony at Joy, nagtaka ito. “Si Emman? Nakita ko si Mylene pero hindi naman sya ang kasama.”

“Hindi pa namin ulit nakikita eh. Baka naglilibot-libot lang dito sa loob.” paliwanag ni Anthony pagkakuha ng bote nya kay Hector. Ininom nya agad ito at lumayo muna kay Joy at Hector. Iniiwasan ni Joy ang tingin kay Hector habang si Hector naman, hinihintay na magsalita si Joy. Minamasdan ni Joy ang buong bar, ninanamnam ang mga nangyayari sa loob. Hindi sya sanay sa ganitong lugar at gusto nya na umuwi.

Ibang-iba ang Alapaap sa Club Dredd. 


End file.
